Bridgette (Total Drama)
Bridgette, labeled The Surfer Girl, was a camper in Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action but was not placed on a team due to her early elimination, though she did qualify for Total Drama World Tour representing Team Victory. She is a primary co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath. She made a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Involvement Total Drama Island "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" Bridgette is the tenth contestant to arrive on the island. She first introduces herself to the guys and Geoff quickly introduces himself. She is also greeted by Beth, and while doing all this she is shown to be a bit clumsy, hitting Chris on his head and almost knocking out Harold, Duncan and Trent with her surfboard as she turns around. Bridgette also helps DJ to control Leshawna, who was going to attack Harold because of his comments of her being "big and loud." She is placed on the Killer Bass, along with Geoff, which seems to make her happy. "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" Bridgette is the first person on her team to jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone. She cringes when Tyler jumps and hits one of the buoys of the safety-zone rings. Bridgette later cringes once again when Harold lands in a split on the water. She cheers for Ezekiel when he gets in the safe zone after hitting a jutting rock, but later, after he makes sexist comments, Bridgette is one of the most insulted, along with Eva. She approached him with a raised fist and glared hard at him, asking him what he meant, and continued glaring at him even while Eva was strangling him. During the elimination ceremony, she was seen glaring at Ezekiel along with the other girls, and was most likely one of the campers who voted Ezekiel off the island that night. "The Big Sleep" Bridgette has no lines and is the second person to fall asleep during the challenge, after Owen. She is later seen cowering in fear with the rest of the Killer Bass when Eva began to throw things out of their cabin in a desperate attempt to find her missing MP3 player and possibly votes her off that night. "Dodgebrawl" Bridgette once again has no lines, and only participates in one round of the dodgeball game. However, Bridgette is shown celebrating with her team when they win their first challenge. "Not Quite Famous" She volunteers to take part in the challenge by showing off her ability to stand on her hands for twenty minutes. Courtney was unimpressed with the skill, thinking it was better suited for monkeys, but Bridgette ends up in the talent show after accidentally breaking Courtney's violin when her leg got caught in a rope, thus making a light fall on Courtney and her violin. Before the talent contest, Bridgette ate too many chips, making her nauseated when she performed which caused her to vomit all over the stage and most of the audience. Embarrassed by the incident, she initially welcomed the idea of being sent home, stating in the confessional she could always work at the surf shack. However, due to Harold's beatboxing, he saves the competition. Her team won, and was spared from elimination. "The Sucky Outdoors" Bridgette's clumsiness on land continued to trouble her team, namely when she went out of the tent to go to the bathroom, was blinded by a bat, and kicked an ember from the campfire onto her team's tent, instantly burning it down.This proved to be a major problem, as it began to rain shortly afterward. Bridgette's team lost the challenge, but since the loss was because of Katie and Sadie's tardiness after they got separated from the group, rather than Bridgette's clumsiness, she was able to survive another campfire ceremony. "Phobia Factor" The campers were forced to face their greatest fears. Bridgette was forced to spend the day out in the woods by herself for a few hours. Despite her attempts to retain her self-esteem, she failed to complete her challenge after Cody (who failed his challenge and was covered in garbage) came walking toward her. Bridgette screamed and ran away, confusing Cody and contributing to her team's loss in the challenge. Even though she was partially responsible for her team's loss, she remained safe due to Tyler not conquering his fear of chickens. Bridgette is seen mocking him because of his fear in the end of the episode when he was eliminated, along with Duncan, Geoff, and Chris. "Up the Creek" Bridgette's relationship with Geoff began to show signs in this episode, though at the time Bridgette did not appear to return his feelings. She confided in Courtney that he left a hand-made, heart-shaped bowl with a picture of the two pasted together. Bridgette and Courtney found this to be extremely cheesy, but DJ helped Geoff to bond with Bridgette, as he urged Bridgette to help Geoff when he was suddenly stricken with an injury (a splinter in his leg). At the end of the episode, Bridgette accidentally broke the hand-crafted heart and asked Courtney for glue so she could put it back together. Courtney suggested that she not waste her time with it, but Bridgette shows to have some feelings toward Geoff, replying that she might make an effort to fix it. "Paintball Deer Hunter" Bridgette was a paintball hunter for the Killer Bass, along with Geoff and Harold. Bridgette didn't like the idea of shooting people, but Harold reminded her that Heather was a deer, which convinced Bridgette to gladly participate in the challenge. Later, Harold, Geoff and Bridgette spotted the paintball fight between Leshawna, Heather and Beth and start shooting at them for fun just as the announcement was being made that the hunt is over. The Killer Bass won the challenge in the end. "If You Can't Take The Heat..." Bridgette partnered up with DJ to make spaghetti for their Italian-themed meal. DJ, once again, attempts to help Geoff win Bridgette over when he steps aside to allow Geoff to flirt with her. Geoff accidentally says that Bridgette reminded him of his friend's hot mom, which could be considered as calling her old, and it appeared as an insult towards Bridgette. DJ then pulls him away. Bridgette also shows sympathy toward Harold and felt bad for him when Geoff, Duncan, and DJ pick on him. Combined with Harold and Sadie's meal, and Duncan and Courtney's dessert, the dish got fifteen points, thus making her team win. "Who Can You Trust?" Bridgette had to prepare sashimi out of Fugu blowfish, the world's most toxic fish, for Geoff. She carefully prepared this meal for Geoff, who did not hesitate to test the meal, despite the high risk of becoming poisoned by improper preparation. Thankfully, Bridgette's meal did not render him this way and they won this challenge. A bond of trust formed between the two after this, and they celebrated by taking a dive in the lake. After the swim though, Bridgette and Geoff witness Bunny being eaten by a snake. She also competes in the trapeze challenge with Harold. She is hesitant to jump at first, but eventually does, winning the challenge. "Basic Straining" Bridgette wasn't seen that much in the beginning, but later on, she is seen eating with Gwen and Leshawna, and warning Courtney about overindulging herself in the scene where the food was stolen from the craft tent (to which Courtney then vomits because of doing so). Bridgette also went to check on Duncan after he fell out of the tree in the last challenge. In the end of the episode, Courtney was voted out and even though they were friends, Bridgette didn't show any emotion towards her elimination. "X-Treme Torture" Bridgette and Gwen found a romantic haiku poem addressed to one of the girls. After humbly thinking the haiku was from Trent to Gwen, or Geoff to Bridgette, the two argued with each other over who it was really for, insulting each other's significant other in the process. They spent the entire episode trying to find out who wrote the haiku by asking some of the males not-so-subtle questions. It turned out that neither of them were right, and the haiku was written by Harold for Leshawna. Bridgette and Gwen made up for their bickering. "Brunch of Disgustingness" The teams were dissolved into gender-based teams for the rest of the season. Bridgette and Geoff share a smile again, but later Heather tries to befriend and coax Bridgette into joining her girls' alliance. Heather even goes as far as to compliment her hair, and even offers her access to her makeup box. Leshawna and Gwen were also trying to befriend her, but Heather only wanted Bridgette for herself (because she wanted her in her alliance). However, Gwen and Leshawna keep warning Bridgette about Heather, which causes another fight between the Gopher girls. Thus leaving Bridgette, the only remaining female Killer Bass, to quickly choose sides between Heather and Lindsay or Gwen and Leshawna. Though she was determined to unify the girls in order to beat the guys, she ultimately sided with Gwen and Leshawna to be better friends with them. This did not stop her from trying to keep her female team together to endure the series of disgusting meals each camper had to eat. Though Bridgette initially struggled, being a vegetarian and beef "meatballs" being the first thing on the menu, Geoff pep-talked her into eating them, even if it meant a loss for his side. This inspired Bridgette to pull the other girls together in the future courses. On one of the later courses, hot dogs made of dolphin, she refused to eat them because she is a surfer, but DJ didn't eat them either, so nobody won that round. In the end, however, the guys ultimately won. No one was voted off in this episode, but the girls ultimately lost out on a weekend-long cruise and spa In the end of the episode, she is seeing thinking of Geoff, and Geoff is thinking of her. "No Pain, No Game" All the teams are officially dissolved. Eva makes an unexpected return, and is furious at her former Killer Bass team for voting her off. Bridgette is the main target of Eva's rage. Bridgette receives help from Geoff, who volunteers to take the first dare meant for her, courtesy of Eva. When Bridgette later has the chance to dare someone to spend ten seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa, everybody chants Eva and so she chooses her, even though Eva passes the dare with ease. Eva's accomplishment takes Bridgette out of the game. After the challenge is over, since Eva lost to Leshawna, she was up for the chopping block and so Bridgette and the others voted Eva off the island. "Search and Do Not Destroy" Bridgette doesn't speak that much, but she is seen afraid of her challenge, and she didn't get her key, Leshawna tried to convince her to join her alliance which Bridgette joined to vote out Heather or Trent, for what they did to Gwen. In the end Bridgette voted for Trent, because Heather got invincibility. Later, when Heather admits to being behind Trent's elimination, Bridgette is seen glaring at her. "Hide and Be Sneaky" The contestants had to hide from Chef Hatchet. She was found by Chef after being sprayed by skunks, due to her clumsiness, leaving her with a smell that could not be removed for the rest of the episode. In this episode, Duncan formed an alliance with the remaining male contestants to even out the genders. Duncan and the others found Bridgette's popularity and athleticism a threat, and despite Geoff's protests, they agreed to vote her off. The girls were aware of the guys building up an alliance, but could not unanimously decide which guy to eliminate, which resulted in the boys winning the majority vote against Bridgette. Before she leaves, Geoff tells her that he did not in fact vote her off. Bridgette believes him and goes over to kiss him, but her lingering stench sends him away quickly. "Haute Camp-ture" Geoff and Bridgette are officially a couple, seen making out in the Jacuzzi throughout the episode. "The Very Last Episode, Really!" Bridgette later appeared with the rest of the cast in the finale to see the race between the finalists - Gwen and Owen. Initially, she was rooting for Gwen, but switched to Owen's side after he promised everyone a large party on a yacht if he were to win the competition. In Owen's ending, Bridgette is seen cheering with everyone else. Gwen also listed her as one of the five people she met on the island she considers "sane." "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" When celebrating at Playa Des Losers, she accidentally scratches Geoff's eye. When Owen gives up his $100,000 to compete for one million dollars with the other campers, Geoff and Bridgette form an exclusive team to find the suitcase containing the money in the woods. Neither of them share much dialog, as they spend most of their scenes making out, showing that they are still going steady as a couple. At one point, the two reach a cliff and waterfall and Bridgette attempts to pick up a stick to help them hike from the ground and accidentally knocks her boyfriend down the cliff. Meeting up again, she apologizes profusely and Geoff claims it to be no big deal and compliments her sweetness in the confessional, only to add that he believes she will probably kill him by the end of the day. As they continue to walk, Bridgette spots a baby moose and feels sorry for it when it unsuccessfully tries to reach a high branch to feed. Geoff helps it to ease her and she happily rushes to him, only to accidentally shove him and the calf to the ground and anger its mother. The moose chases her and Geoff and the two meet up with an arguing Katie and Sadie who join them and the four end up climbing the diving board to escape it. When Duncan meets up with them and asks why they're up there, she points to the moose with the three, albeit a little late, and the moose gets Duncan on the run. Later, Owen, DJ, Cody, and Tyler land on the board and after Courtney lands with the suitcase, she tries to take it as Courtney keeps it out of their reach, but it slips from her grasp when Leshawna tries to grab it with Geoff's help, causing it to fall down and out of Bridgette and the others' reach. Later, Justin's plane crashes through the diving boards' support beams, the structure collapses and Bridgette remains on the board along with the others as it falls while some fall into the tub of green jelly. The board slides off the tub at an angle and remains in motion, taking Bridgette and some others straight to the dock and right off it into the water. Being in the water when the case gets swallowed by a shark, she qualifies to compete for the prize again on Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action "Monster Crash" Bridgette's time on the film lot was very short. Bridgette arrived on the set of Total Drama Action and quickly failed the Monster challenge due to making out with Geoff. She also shared a bunk bed with Gwen. The running gag of Bridgette constantly making out with Geoff continues in this season, to the point where it appears to affect their performance in challenges, mostly in a negative way, which she admits in the confessional. "Alien Resurr-eggtion" Bridgette and Geoff are discovered by Beth to be making out in the Alien studio. They are the first people eliminated from the challenge when they are shot by Chef. Bridgette's attachment to Geoff quickly annoys their fellow contestants, leading to both of them being the first cast members eliminated from the show. Bridgette and Geoff seem to still be more interested in each other even as they go down the Walk of Shame and enter the Lame-o-sine together. In a small clip after the episode, Geoff talks about how money doesn't bring happiness, but that his mom's mac and cheese does. When Bridgette hears that, she says that what he just said was ridiculous, so they break up for a few seconds, before making out and apologizing to each other. "The Aftermath: I" Then, she and Geoff co-hosted a talk show called the Total Drama Action Aftermath, where they interviewed recently eliminated contestants from Total Drama Action and non-participants, and review e-mails and videos from the season so far. However their time as co-hosts on the Aftermath show has caused a few strains on their once "attached" relationship. The strain begins in the first show, when Geoff calls Heather the hottest girl on the show, making Bridgette furious. The two apologize to each other as the show comes to a close and are found making out late that night by the janitor, Bridgette is seen supporting Trent more than Gwen, even though they were friends, and she is seen painting on one of Gwen's pictures, and is annoyed by Izzy mocking her and Geoff because of being voted out first. "The Aftermath: II" Bridgette and Geoff's relationship starts taking a turn for the worst when Geoff starts acting like an egomaniac and it is strongly implied that he cares more about his own personal fame and the show's ratings than his friends. Bridgette actually attacks Geoff when he insults her about her weight after she eats DJ's sandwiches. She tries to force-feed him said sandwiches, eventually succeeding. Bridgette writes a fake letter under the name "Gidget123" about how her boyfriend was being so mean, going so far to ask her estranged friend Gwen how she should approach this problem (Gwen said to give it to him straight). As the show ends, Bridgette grabs Geoff by the ear and demands to have a talk about how he is acting. "The Aftermath: III" Bridgette, who has had it with Geoff's new attitude, says they're through. He is initially crushed and tries to talk to Bridgette, but she ignores him, and talks to him through Owen. Not wanting to show his true feelings on camera, Geoff reverts back to his cocky attitude. Bridgette gets Heather, Owen and Leshawna to help her get Geoff into the electric chair (used in "Truth or Electrocution"). Geoff lies when Bridgette asks him about his new personality and when Owen ask him how he truly feels about Bridgette. She decides to give him one more chance as long as he goes back to his original self and because she realized that he still loves her, which leads to them making out in the chair. Owen leans on a button, causing the chair to emit an electric shock with Bridgette and Geoff still on it. "Mutiny on the Soundstage" It was revealed by Beth in the finale that Bridgette would talk a lot about how she and Geoff would make out in Chris' tanning booth. Bridgette appears again at the end of the episode along with everyone else in the studio. She is stunned at the result and states it's a tie. "The Aftermath: IV" Continuing on in the fourth aftermath, Bridgette reveals that she and Geoff have secretly recorded footage of Chris. Desperate to save his reputation and the show, Chris rushes back to the studio. Bridgette and Geoff start to reveal the footage, but before they get too far, Chris returns to the studio and takes control of the show. Bridgette kisses Geoff and the two sneak into Chris' viewing room where they once again begin a never ending make-out session. "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" Tt is shown that because of Bridgette and Geoff's hosting of the Aftermath, they were featured in magazines (mostly shown making out). It is also shown that she got a little jealous of Geoff's popularity with people and was infuriated when he started to look at other women. In one scene while at an airport, she whacks him with a surfboard for staring at a girl. They do forgive each other and make up at a press conference when Geoff admits his eyes shouldn't have left her and she claims that she should trust him. Like the other contestants, Bridgette was worried about not getting an award, and went with them on the bus in order to stop the "Total Drama Dirtbags" cast from getting to New York. When Geoff, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Justin and Beth went to find help, Bridgette stayed behind with the others (and Sierra) and worked on her tan. After Chris rescues them, it is announced that she is in the show, but Geoff is not, leading to a confessional where she states her disappointment on Geoff not being able to compete and that she promises to win the show for the both of them. She then sobs hysterically. Total Drama World Tour "Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1" Bridgette arrives after Tyler, and trips over him, Ezekiel and Izzy. She is later helped up by Alejandro, who she seems to be just as attracted to as the other female contestants, but quickly exclaims "I have a boyfriend!" defensively. After Chris, annoyed from Owen's fear, stubs Owen with a frying pan, Chris asks if anyone else has a problem with the competition with which Bridgette replied, "Dibs on the window seat.” When Chris shows the first class, Bridgette is impressed, and sits next to Gwen. After the plane began take-off, she fell out of her seat, but Alejandro caught her. Dazed, she asked "Is the earth moving?" In Come Fly With Us, she sings with Lindsay and falls for Alejandro's charms again. When Gwen and Duncan refuse to sing, Chris explains the rules, but Bridgette interrupts by singing the rest of his line, so as to prevent her elimination further. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Alejandro offers to carry her and Lindsay up the pyramid, which they agree to. Once they get to the top of the pyramid, Alejandro says that it's too steep for him to carry them down, but Bridgette has the idea of surfing down the pyramid, using a sign on top of the pyramid. Bridgette's team crosses the finish line second, and she is put on Team Victory with Lindsay, Ezekiel, DJ, Harold, and Leshawna, which places Alejandro on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot . "Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2" Bridgette doesn't speak much, but apologizes to Geoff in the confessional for falling for Alejandro's charms. She tells him that it isn't what it seems like and that it was just the heat of Egypt, but she begins to unintentionally talk about Alejandro and his thick hair whilst intentionally trying to compliment Geoff. Bridgette was the first one from her team to find out that they have been running in circles. After Harold discovers that the stick given to Team Victory by Chris is a divining rod, she cheers, saying that it's awesome. After Team Victory lost, Bridgette is shown voting for Ezekiel in the confessional. While doing so, she is seen applying make-up (though she said that she likes to keep it natural). "Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan" Bridgette says she wants to "Catch a barrel" in Before We Die. During the "Super Human Mega-Pinball Smash" challenge, when every team needed to choose the one that played the game, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot chose Alejandro. Chris throws the panda bear at him and instead of it attacking him, Alejandro charmed the panda bear, which Bridgette finds cute. During the second challenge, Harold insists that she calls him 'sensei', which she seems annoyed by. In the ad, DJ freezes up during his only line, so Bridgette says it instead. Team Victory is sent to another elimination, where she is shown voting for Harold. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, she receives the second Barf Bag (after the barf bag hits her arm, due to a bad throw by Chris). "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better" Bridgette starts falling head-over-heels for Alejandro. When all the contestants start bundling up when they reach the Yukon, Alejandro lets Lindsay, Izzy, and Leshawna join him. Noah tries to bundle with Bridgette, clearly attracted to her, but she refuses sternly. Alejandro, then smiles at her invitingly, which she happily accepts. During the first challenge, which was hopping over ice flows, Bridgette almost falls into the water, but Alejandro catches her before she slips. Even though in the confessional she says that she still has Geoff as her boyfriend, she starts falling for Alejandro's charming looks. Also, she starts believing that with Geoff around, she was constantly staying away from guys, mainly due to their constant making out. With Geoff gone, she thinks that she is now more vulnerable to the guys, especially Alejandro. When the two reach another ice flow, Bridgette trips and accidentally kisses Alejandro on the lips. She quickly apologizes and gets back up, horrified, and slightly happy with what had just happened. Later, they reach a checkpoint which was used in the dog-sled challenge. There, Alejandro gives Bridgette his shirt to keep her warm. When she sees his bare chest, she is simply dazzled and admires Alejandro for giving his shirt in such a cold place. When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot reaches the checkpoint, Alejandro once again tries to lure Bridgette into giving him a kiss. Before they do, Alejandro runs off, and in the end, Bridgette ends up kissing the metal checkpoint pole, freezing her in place. Chris comes by and, sensing dramatic and heartfelt emotion, makes her sing about getting stuck. Team Amazon, arriving just at that moment, is forced to sing back-up while Bridgette sings Stuck to a Pole. After the song, Bridgette begs for Chris' water bottle. Chris apologizes and says that the water bottle he had was the only one with him. After Chris drinks from the bottle and throws it to the ground, Bridgette reaches for it and after a few tries, only ends up with two drops of water. With her being stuck to the pole, Team Victory had lost their third challenge in a row. Bridgette was voted off, but before taking the Drop of Shame, she says with her tongue still stuck on the flag pole, "Alejandro! He's evil!" However, due to her tongue being stuck to the pole, the rest of the team is unable to understand her. She keeps saying this during her fall, once again, to no avail. Unfortunately, the pole tangles with her parachute as she descends, leaving her fate unknown. Later, in the confessional, Alejandro admits that he tricked her into falling for him, calling her expendable. A deleted clip shows Bridgette falling from the plane, still attached to the pole, she begins to cuss out Alejandro and scold herself for falling for his tricks, she then apologizes to Geoff via the camera; despite not having a parachute, Bridgette lands safely in a giant cake in Russia (That Owen mentioned earlier), cheerfully commenting on the cake's deliciousness after landing in it. "Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" Bridgette appears again in this episode, where she first refuses to come out and be interviewed, as she is embarrassed about what had happened on the show. Beth coaxes her out, only to exit with a bag over her head. Bridgette asks her if she could just text Geoff her apology instead, but she then agrees to sing "her way." She goes on stage and sings I'm Sorry to Geoff, who still doesn't accept her apology. She then offers to open some viewer mail, but ends up humiliated when it's someone asking her to kiss another pole. She then gets into an argument with Geoff, which Blaineley attempts to turn into a "smack down.” Instead of fighting, she and Geoff just end up making out for the rest of the episode, as Geoff had forgiven her. "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" She returns to co-hosting the aftermath with Geoff, hosting a telethon in an attempt to raise $500,000 to re-fuel the Total Drama Jumbo Jet that had ran out of fuel and become stranded in Jamaica in the previous episode. She and Geoff sing Save This Show to entice viewers to donate, but fail to achieve anything. Blaineley returns, surprising Bridgette, who believed that she had gone back to Celebrity Manhunt, only for Geoff to tell her that they refused to give her job back. Bridgette proceeds to introduce and greet Lindsay and puts up her four hundred tubes of lip gloss as a gift for anyone who donates $25. At first, she is happy to have some phone calls, and have received some money, only to discover, courtesy of Blaineley, that from the calls, Katie and Sadie are talking to each other, Harold was checking movie times, and the donation was all from Harold's mother, in exchange for him cleaning out the garage. They make several attempts to raise the money, such as setting a particular amount before showing a few clips or introducing segments. They show Total Drama Fugitives, featuring further sightings of Ezekiel and Duncan. Bridgette remarks on one featuring Duncan disguised as an Elvis Presley wannabe when his wig gets knocked off and he flees, saying that was definitely Duncan after spotting his mohawk. With the end of the Total Drama Fugitives segment, they introduce DJ. Bridgette is quite happy to have him as a guest, and is somewhat worried about him when Geoff attempts to resurface his bad experience with the animals throughout the season, due to the Curse of the Mummified Dog. When Blaineley unexpectedly releases all of the animals, Bridgette is attacked by a snapping turtle. After cutting to commercial, Bridgette attempts to bandage Geoff's arm and discovers they have achieved over $300,000, but must now raise another $500,000, since the amount has been raised to a million, due to the animals thrashing and wrecking the aftermath studio. At this point, Bridgette decides that it is time to bring out Leshawna, hoping that her presence will encourage her fans to start donating. After they play Leshawna's video montage, Bridgette thanks her for attacking Heather, to which Leshawna replies, "Girl, you are welcome." At this point, Bridgette decides to have Leshawna sing as a way to bring in donations. However, when Leshawna offers to dance, Bridgette is very hesitant, and lies to Leshawna about her dancing, and says that her singing voice is great enough. She then dances, along with Harold, while Leshawna sings Sisters. When Blaineley receives a call that says that they will donate if Leshawna stops dancing, Bridgette decides to keep her dancing until the fans donate another $100,000. This happens very quickly, and Bridgette is able to stop Leshawna, much to her own personal relief. After they still have over $500,000 to go, and not a lot of time, Blaineley attempts to start drama between Geoff and Bridgette to earn donations by tempting her with clips of a shirtless Alejandro, but she resists and kisses Geoff, enraging Blaineley and achieving nothing. After this Geoff runs off to set up a mystery segment, while Bridgette interviews Izzy, or, now known as "Brainzilla.” Geoff then returns, and introduces a brand-new segment called "Brain-Blast." Bridgette originally disagrees with the format of the segment ("Brainzilla" must answer skill-testing questions correctly, or the "peanut gallery" will be lowered into a shark-tank). However, "Brainzilla" is confident that she can do, and answers several questions correctly. However, the wheel accidentally becomes loose, and rolls across the stage. Izzy is now her normal-self again (due to hitting her head), and Geoff informs her that she must now defuse a bomb. However, Izzy causes the bomb to explode, wrecking the studio even further. Though, it is then revealed that they have raised over one million dollars, but, Bridgette is left temporarily deaf by the explosion. "Aftermath Aftermayhem" Bridgette's role of aftermath co-host for the episode is filled by Blaineley, who sent Bridgette away (against her will) as a roving reporter, in her own place. Bridgette was shown freezing in Siberia on her own, taking hits from an angry Blaineley fan, along with worrying about being attacked by a bear, again. In the end, she says she cannot go back yet, because she has to care for the bear's injured paw. "Hawaiian Style" It is said by Geoff that Bridgette was supposed to return, but she is still stuck in Russia because Blaineley only gave Bridgette her own passport, which doesn't allow her to return. However, Bridgette arrives to the set by surfing, along with Bruno the bear. He had become her new pet, which caused him to become extremely possessive of Bridgette, and attack anyone who came near her, something that greatly annoys Geoff, since it keeps them from reuniting until the end of the episode. During Who You Gonna Root For?, Geoff and Bridgette sing a duet. Bridgette then later co-hosts the show, along with Geoff, and does not hold back when expressing her displeasure about Alejandro being in the final three. Later on, as they are about to begin the "Lava-surfing challenge,” Bridgette is the only one feeling sorry for Blaineley, so she instructs Owen to help her on Team Heather, while Eva, Justin, and Leshawna are only put on the team for numbers sake, as she finds it unbelievable that Alejandro has five people on his team, while Heather has a mere one. Later on, when Courtney wins the surf competition of the episode, Bridgette compliments her for her victory in a challenge that was rigged to be unbeatable. She gives Courtney a prize (a wheelbarrow) which she says will help Courtney's favorite player in the final challenge, which much to Bridgette's displeasure, is Alejandro. She proceeds to sign off the show. "Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles" Along with Geoff and the Peanut Gallery, she is seen waiting for the final three at the beach by the end of the episode, looking visibly upset when Heather arrives first. "Hawaiian Punch" When Heather gets to pick the tie-breaker challenge, Bridgette worries when the golf-balls in the chamber Heather is placed in start to hit Heather hard. She swears that she and Geoff put in ping-pong balls, only for Chris to reveal he purposely switched them, claiming he was not mad, just 'disappointed' in them for their lack of sadism. She proceeds to wait at the top of the volcano to see the conclusion, sweaty like the rest of the peanut gallery from the volcano's extreme heat, and despite her enmity with Heather, cheers when Heather tricks Alejandro just like he had done to her. In Heather's ending, she cheers along with most of the other contestants. When the locals reveal that the signs which Bridgette, Geoff and the Peanut Gallery formed a human wall around before were to warn of not dropping pineapples in the volcanoes, the volcano starts to rumble and after Ezekiel's fall into the volcano with the case, it erupts and Bridgette runs down the volcano along with everyone else, unintentionally trampling Alejandro on the way. She then runs to the water in order to escape from the lava. She laughs with the others when Chris and Chef's boat is sunk by a flying Ezekiel before flaming rocks start to fall. She is last seen in the season swimming away from the island with the rest of the contestants while screaming. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Bridgette appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She and Geoff are dancing together at the stern of the yacht while she watches the still injured Alejandro carrying Heather. "Backstabbers Ahoy!" Bridgette's last appearance took place in this episode, where she arrives at the island alongside Dakota via canoe. Due to her contract, she has to demonstrate the challenge alongside Dakota, which she is noticeably very angry about. Their canoe is attacked shortly afterward by the shark Fang, causing Dakota to cling to Bridgette in terror. They both then have to demonstrate to the remaining contestants how to set off one of the mines. When they do, Bridgette is sent flying by the explosion and lands on the Dock of Shame, next to Chris, in a charred heap. He has little care for her injury. Allies *Beth *Leshawna *Courtney *DJ *Gwen *Harold *Owen *Lindsay *Sadie *Trent *Dakota Enemies *Duncan *Alejandro *Blaineley *Eva *Ezekiel *Heather Appearances Total Drama Island *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" *"The Big Sleep" *"Dodgebrawl" *"Not Quite Famous" *"The Sucky Outdoors" *"Phobia Factor" *"Up the Creek" *"Paintball Deer Hunter" *"If You Can't Take The Heat..." *"Who Can You Trust" *"Basic Straining" *"X-Treme Torture" *"Brunch of Disgustingness" *"No Pain, No Game" *"Search and Do Not Destroy" *"Hide and Be Sneaky" *"Haute Camp-ture" *"The Very Last Episode, Really!" *"Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" Total Drama Action *"Monster Crash" *"Alien Resurr-eggtion" *"The Aftermath: I" *"The Aftermath: II" *"The Aftermath: III" *"Mutiny on the Soundstage" *"The Aftermath: IV" *"Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" Total Drama World Tour *"Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1" *"Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2" *"Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan" *"Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better" *"Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" *"Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" *"Aftermath Aftermayhem" *"Hawaiian Style" *"Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles" *"Hawaiian Punch" Total Drama: Revnge of the Island *"Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" *"Backstabbers Ahoy!" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:Survivors Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Killer Bass Team Category:Team Victory Category:Alive Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist